Back Into The Darkness
by LadyTwilight2008
Summary: Cybil survived her ordeal, and now she and Rose must decend back into the darkness to save the normal world from ending up like Silent Hill. Will a romance form between the two friends, or will the terror tear them appart? New creatures of my own design
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own.**

Two years had passed since the Silent Hill incident, yet it was still crystal clear if Officer Cybil Bennet's mind. She had been saved just before she was burned to death; needless to say, she now had an innate fear of fire. Cybil jumped when the door of her office opened, and her boss poked his head in.

"Cybil?"

"Oh…it's just you chief…"

"Cybil, you've been jumpy ever since you came back from Silent Hill, maybe you should take some time off."

"I'm fine chief, really."

The man nodded and left Cybil to her work. Soon, she sat her pen down and rubbed her eyes before going into the break room. Cybil poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the small table beside her. Two voices caught the blonde cops attention, one her boss, the other of a woman.

"I need to see Cybil Bennet! Please, it's an emergency!"

Cybil raised an eyebrow and left the break room, when her eyes landed on the owner of the female voice, her eyes widened just a bit.

"Rose?"

Rose managed to escape the officer holding her back and went to Cybil's side.

"We've got a problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, a BIG one."

Cybil looked around and took Rose into her office, pulled up a chair to the desk and motioned for Rose to sit down. She sat and looked across the desk at her cop friend once she was seated as well.

"Okay…now you said we've got a problem…what's the problem?"

"Silent Hill…Silent Hill followed us Cybil…"

"What! What do you mean Silent Hill _followed _us?"

"Look outside and you'll see what I mean…"

Cybil rolled her chair over to the window and slowly parted the blinds, and nearly screamed as she saw one of the armless creatures standing right before her window. She let her hand fall from the blinds to land over her now rapidly beating heart.

"SHIT!"

Cybil loaded her gun as the building was suddenly filled with panicked and pained screams. Rose stood and grabbed the closest thing to her, the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Rose, a chair isn't going to hurt one of those monsters!"

"Your right…"

With that, Rose shoved the chair under the door handle to jam it shut and keep whatever was on the other side out. Cybil loaded up another gun and handed it to rose, who took it after some hesitation, holding it like it may explode in her hand.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"I…I've never used a gun before…"

"You do know how to **_shoot _**right?"

"Um…pull the trigger…"

"AFTER you turn off the safety…"

"Right…safety…"

Cybil reached over and clicked the little button when she saw Rose making no attempt to do so herself. Rose let out an embarrassed chuckle and looked up at the cop. A loud BANG on the other side of the door made both women jump. Rose let out a small squeak of fear and moved closer to Cybil out of sheer instinct.

The cop clicked off her own safety and aimed the pistol at the door. The chair was slowly moving out from under the handle, and finally fell. Cybil prepared to unload her gun into whatever was on the other side of the door, but stopped when she saw a fellow police officer.

"Johnny!"

"Cybil! What the fuck is going on around here!"

Cybil stepped into the main room, eyes scanned the area, gun held at the ready. She knelt down next to her comrade's side.

"Are you hurt?"

"I…don't think so…"

Cybil helped her friend up off the ground and motioned for Rose to follow her. Rose stepped into the room as well, and was promptly attacked by a large group of Grey Children. The gun clattered from her hand as the baby-like creatures began to carry her away. Cybil looked her direction and yelled.

"ROSE!"

Cybil raised the gun and watched, waiting. She then cursed when she couldn't find an opening for a shot without the chance of hitting her friend.

"Cy…Cybil…what IS THAT!"

Cybil looked up and for the second time that day, nearly screamed. There, walking forward with his swarm of bugs was Pyramid Head. She cursed again and took off at a run towards Rose, Johnny following close behind. Cybil grabbed hold of Rose's wrist and pulled her out of the swarm of Grey Children. Once she was on her feet, Rose found herself being yanked out of the building by Cybil holding onto her wrist, Johnny still following the two females.

A sudden noise halted the trio's running, and all turned to look behind them. The creature was dog-like, rotted skin hanging off it in random places, a long red tongue that drug the ground, and random patches of fur. Cybil resisted the urge to vomit and raised her gun before looking behind her.

"Johnny, take Rose to the old gun shop a few blocks over, stay there until I get there, understand?"

"Cybil, aint no way in HELL I'm leaving you here."

"Listen rookie, I was told to keep your ass alive, now GET GOING!"

Johnny hesitantly took hold of Rose's wrist and pulled her away from Cybil, leading her down the winding roads to the gun shop. Cybil watched the creatures for any sign of attack, and got a shock when one of them decided to launch into her back out of the fog. Her gun went off, striking her in the leg.

"FUCK!"

Cybil narrowed her eyes and aimed, shooting the dog-like thing in the head before getting up and starting to limp towards the gun shop. She managed to get there with minimal injury, the shot to the leg and a couple bite wounds on one arm. When she limped into the shop, she was greeted by a shotgun in her face. Johnny saw it was Cybil and lowered the weapon.

"Jesus Christ Johnny! You could've killed me!"

"Sorry Cyb…"

"Whatever…where's Rose?"

"She was here just a second ago…"

"Shit…where'd she go…"

Cybil sighed, holstered her pistol and started to search the shop. Finally, she found Rose looking over weapons and started gathering bullets for her pistol.

"Get a gun and as much ammo as you can carry, we'll wait in the front for you."

Rose nodded and began loading up a couple bags. Cybil went back out front and filled the rest of the huge backpack with pistol ammo, and watched as Johnny picked up a shotgun and filled his backpack with shotgun ammo.

"Cybil…what if it's that girl they want? We could hand her over and maybe they would leave…"

"And you call yourself a cop! A protector! Never EVER think of giving Rose to those damn demons again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mam."

"Good."

Rose came out of the back with a pistol almost identical to Cybil's and a large backpack of ammo as well. She nodded to Cybil who made sure her gun was full. Johnny did the same, as did Rose, and the three of them ventured outside the gun shop.

"Be careful, and listen for the static from my radio and Rose's phone…that'll warn you when one of those things is close by…"

Cybil suddenly stopped walking and fell to one knee, pain etched across her face. Rose knelt next to the cop and blinked. Blood was dripping from the wound on her leg onto the ground.

"Cybil! You're hurt!"

"It's nothing. Just a gunshot wound, I'll be fine…"

Rose sighed and looked at the wound on Cybil's leg before yanking something out of her pocket. Cybil's eyes widened.  
"What are you doing!"

"Getting the bullet out."

"Rose, do you have any clue what you're doing?"

"Of course…not really…"

Cybil cringed and took the tweezers out of Rose's hand. She sat them to the side and rolled up her pant leg, looking at the wound.

"It's not that bad."

Cybil leaned back against the wall of a building before she dug her fingers into the wound, pulled out the bullet and tossed it aside. Rose cringed and turned away before standing up and offering a hand to the hurt police officer. Cybil took the offered hand and stood up, rolled her pant leg back down and pulled her gun out again, ready for anything.

"Cyb, what the fuck is going on here!"

"Now isn't the time to explain Johnny…we need to get to safety…Rose, you think…a church worked in Silent Hill, think it would here too?"

"Only one way to find out…"

"Right."

Cybil, Rose and Johnny started the walk to the near-by church. Before long, the blonde cop had stopped walking and was holding her leg in utter pain. Rose walked back to Cybil and pulled one of her arms over her shoulders and started to walk. Cybil put the gun in the other hand so she could still shoot like hell if the need arose.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. I can't just leave a friend in need behind. You didn't abandon me, so I won't abandon you."

Cybil smiled and limped on her wounded leg, trying to support a bit of her own weight. Johnny walked in front of the two, searching out the area ahead. A huge sword suddenly pierced his chest and then cut him in half. Cybil let out a surprised yell and aimed her gun at Pyramid Head, firing rapidly into his body, and almost crying in fear as her gun ran out of bullets. She struggled with the backpack, finally got it open and re-loaded her weapon, but too late, the great creature was upon them in no time flat.

"SHIT!"

Cybil was knocked back as Pyramid Head picked Rose up by the neck, cutting off her air. The female cop grabbed hold of the gun, aimed and fired into Pyramid Head's back, watching as he dropped Rose and turned on her. Cybil struggled to her feet and began to quickly limp away. Pyramid Head followed her, sword dragging the ground behind him.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Cybil looked and saw Rose throwing things at Pyramid Head and started limping back towards him. Once there, she aimed her gun up under the metal Pyramid and shot three times, causing the creature to fall. While he fell, Pyramid Head swung his sword, making a deep gash across Cybil's left arm. She let out a small yelp of pain and held her arm, watching as the huge fiend vanished before her eyes.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Yeah…but you're hurt more now…"

"I'll be alright…don't worry."

Rose nodded and tore a piece off her skirt before wrapping it around the gash in the cop's arm. Cybil watched and winced every now and then.

"You're not allowed to die, do you understand me Cybil?"

"I don't plan on it."

"Let's go."

Cybil nodded and the two women started to walk, and when they passed the corpse of Johnny, Cybil turned her head.

"Poor rookie…"

Rose gently pushed on Cybil's back, getting her to start walking again. The two began the long journey back to the town of Silent Hill to escape the nightmare once and for all.

**AN: Please leave feedback...this is my first SH fanfiction, and my first pairing of two females, so please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

Cybil took Rose back to the station and opened the door of a police cruiser, got in and unlocked Rose's door. Rose got into the car as well and watched as Cybil hotwired the car. Luckily, it actually started and the cop smiled.

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of here and see if we can't figure out why this is still happening."

Rose nodded and watched out the window as they passed the corpse of Cybil's fellow cop. She pulled over and got out of the car, grabbed the shotgun and ammo and threw it into the back of the car before taking off again.

"Hey Cybil…who was that guy?"

"He was an old friend of mine who joined the force about a week before the incident in Silent Hill."

Rose continued to watch the foggy landscape pass by outside the cruiser, and with a sigh, closed her eyes. Cybil glanced over at the woman in the passenger seat and then turned her eyes back to the road. Rose suddenly burst into tears, causing Cybil to look over at her shocked.

"Rose? Rose are you alright?"

"It's just…just that…Sharron…she…she's gone…."

"Gone?"

"She…was killed…"

"Oh my god…Rose I'm so sorry…"

Cybil reached over and ran a hand through Rose's hair gently, trying to soothe her in any way possible. Rose leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

"It was all my fault Cybil…she was killed because of my irresponsibility…"

"Rose…"

Cybil turned her head to look at Rose for a split second, and then when she looked back out to the road, she slammed on her breaks and swerved. The car slammed into the guard rail before it stopped, half of it hanging over a large drop off.

"SHIT!"

Rose was frozen in fear. Cybil reached over and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her gently.

'Rose, you need to climb over me and get out of the car before it falls."

'Wh…What about you?"

"I'll get out once you're safe."  
Rose looked skeptical, but one look from Cybil and she was out of the car in record time. Cybil began to climb out just as the car went over the edge. Rose grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the car. It went over and fell before exploding.

"D…Damn…"

Rose helped Cybil to her feet and the two of them looked down at the burning remains of the cruiser and shotgun.

"Well…guess we're walking the rest of the way."

"Great…"

Cybil looked over at Rose and put a hand on her shoulder, causing the other woman to look at her.

"Let's get going…"

"Right….get going. Cybil…what if we can't stop this…what if we're stuck in a world like this forever…"

"Then I guess we'll have to stick together and keep each other alive."

Rose smiled slightly and nodded, walking off towards the town of Silent Hill, Cybil following her. A while down the road, Rose collapsed to the ground and Cybil knelt beside her, pulling one of her arms over her shoulders and putting one of her arms around Rose's waist.

"Don't even think about giving up on me Rose."

Cybil pulled the other woman to her feet and started to walk again. Rose tried to support some of her own weight, but exhaustion was beginning to take its toll, on both of them. The cop stumbled a few times before she fell, taking Rose with her. Rose's eyes closed as did Cybil's and both of them fell into a state of unconsciousness. When they woke, they saw the familiar sight of falling ashes, and stood.

"Oh boy…here we go again…and here I thought I could put this whole thing behind me…"

Rose looked at Cybil and sighed sadly before they walked passed the sign that read "Welcome to Silent Hill". Cybil's hand automatically went to her gun and pulled it out of the holster on her belt. Rose pulled hers out as well, shaking slightly.

"Calm down Rose…we'll figure this out…we'll get out of this hell together, okay?"

"Don't you remember what almost happened to you here…"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do. However, that memory isn't going to stop me from getting out of this nightmare world."

Rose smiled and nodded, her courage boosted by the determination and bravery of the woman standing beside her. As they ventured further into Silent Hill, a sound similar to that of someone crying caught their attention. Cybil moved to the alleyway where the sound was coming from, and shone her flashlight down it. What she saw made her blood run cold.

AN: And I will end this chapter here. Thank you to all who have left me reviews, please keep doing so. I know the chapters haven't been very long, but I'm still swamped with Senior classes, AND I'm sick at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE OKAY PEOPLE!**

There in the alleyway laid a boy no older than 10. His lower half was missing completely, and his top half was skinned. By his side was another boy, sitting with his knees drawn to his chest crying. Sadness struck Cybil's heart like a thousand pound sledgehammer as she slowly moved into the alleyway. The boy sitting looked up, fear plain as day on his face.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"They…they killed my big brother…"

"Who? Who did this?"

"The monsters that come out…"

"What's your name?"

"Jake…"

"Okay Jake, how old are you?"

"Five."

"Why don't you give me your hand and come with me? It's not safe to be wandering around in this place alone."

Cybil extended her hand to the frightened child, a soft smile on her face. The boy took her hand after a few minutes and she took him out of the alleyway. As soon as Cybil and Jake were safely out of the alley, Rose walked over to them.

"Is he alright?"

"Scared out of his wits…but I think he's unharmed."

A sound caught the cop's attention and her head immediately turned to look behind her, not wanting anything to sneak up and surprise her from behind. She raised her gun and walked forward a bit, letting go of Jake, who whimpered in fear until Rose took his hand. Cybil got out her flashlight and clicked it on before aiming it into the darkness, a hand covering her mouth to keep from getting sick.

"Cybil?"

The officer moved away from the dark corner and leaned on a building to gather her scattered nerves. Rose walked over and took her flashlight before going to see the object that had caused the fearless cop to lose it. There, hanging on the wall, was a human, or what was left of one. It's insides hung from the slit open chest and stomach to pool bloodily at the feet. When Rose moved the flashlight further up the body, her eyes widened and her knees gave out and she fell.

Most of the body had been mutilated beyond recognition, but the face was still perfectly intact. The eyes hung out of their sockets and the top of the head had been removed, bearing the brain for all to see. The blood and gore was not what had affected Rose, however, but the identity of the body, the body of her husband. Cybil, who had finally regained her composure, walked over and knelt beside Rose.

"Rose…what's wrong?"

"C…Chris…"

"You knew him?"

"My…husband…"

"Oh god…Rose…I'm sorry…"

Rose collapsed into a fit of tears and let the flashlight roll out of her and to rest at the feet of her dead husband. Cybil put a hand on her back, not sure what to do. Rose then turned and cried into the cop's shoulder. Cybil put her arms around the other woman in a comforting hug.

"We're never going to escape it…are we…"

"We will, Rose. We're going to find out why this is still happening and stop it. We'll escape this hell, I promise."

Cybil stood up and pulled Rose to her feet and smiled at her, trying to give her as much reassurance as she could. Rose smiled back, albeit sadly, but it was still a smile. Cybil walked over and picked up her flashlight before turning it off to hide the gruesome form the light was illuminating. She stuck it back in her belt and went over to Rose and Jake. The little boy's eyes were distant, cold, as if they were not seeing anything that was in front of him.

"Alright…we need to find a safe place…"

"We could always try the church again…"

"Right…we just have to find it."

Rose took the boy's hand again and the three of them started walking in the general direction of the church. Cybil had her gun constantly raised, ready if anything should decide to attack them. Rose had stopped walking a few times, and had to be prodded by the officer to keep going. At long last, the trio reached the old church and went inside. Rose sat on one of the many wooden benches, her eyes lost and distant. Cybil knelt down in front of her and sighed.

"Rose…listen to me…I know it's going to sound cold-hearted…but you've got to forget what you saw…"

"I…I can't. He was all I had left Cybil…I'm alone now."

"No your not. You're not alone right now. You've got me, and I promise you that we'll make it out of this. There is no way I'm gonna let either one of us die in a hell-hole like this."

Rose sniffled a little bit before she smiled. Cybil sat down beside her on the bench and sighed. The two women watched as the small boy walked around the church, examining everything. Exhaustion began to take it's toll on both Cybil and Rose, and they found that it was growing harder to keep their eyes open. Before long, Rose was asleep with her head resting over on the cop's shoulder. Cybil soon fell into the dream-world as well, and neither woke as Jake snuck out of the church and vanished into the fog.

A.N: Okay, I end it there. I am sorry about the length, but me being sick is not helping my imagination at all. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon and will have longer chapters. Until then, please bare with me, and continue leaving the wonderful reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SILENT HILL…**

Rose awoke from her slumber to the sounds of banging on the door of the church. She shook Cybil who immediately woke as well.

"What is it Rose?"

"You hear that?"

Cybil remained silent as the banging continued. She glanced at Rose and pulled out her gun before standing up and moving slowly towards the door. Cybil aimed her gun at the door and put a hand on the large handle before she yanked it open, to reveal no one there. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped outside, looking around the area.

"Cybil?"  
"No one's here…"

Suddenly, a great shadow fell over the cop and she looked up, nearly falling over when she took in the monstrous form before her. It was at least nine feet tall and had glowing yellow eyes, a row of sharp pointed teeth, claws as big as a human body on it's hands and feet, and slimy gray skin. Cybil stared in utter shock for a few minutes, before she remembered that she was still outside. She turned and started back in, but not before getting the point of a claw straight through her leg. Once she managed to limp back inside the creature turned and left, and Cybil slid down the church wall with a thud.

"Fuck…"

"Cybil!"

Rose rushed to her friends side and her eyes widened when she took in the extent of the wound. She fumbled around in her backpack and pulled out some bandages. Cybil looked at her, slight amusement on her face.

"Always prepared, aren't you?"

"With a danger prone friend like you, I have to be."

Rose knelt down and started to wrap the bandages around the wound in Cybil's leg, trying to be gentle so she didn't hurt her, but trying to get it tight to stop bleeding as well. Cybil winced and let her head fall back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright…god I'm such an idiot. Yeah, just let me go outside in a place INFESTED with damn monsters to see who was at the door…."

Rose sighed and tied off the bandage before she helped Cybil stand and get back to sit on the bench again. The cop looked around the church, and sudden dread filled her.

"Where's the boy!"

"I…he was here before…."

"Okay, I vote no more sleeping…we'll get killed if we keep it up…"

Rose nodded and looked at something by her feet. Her eyes narrowed a little bit and she bent down to examine it closer. There, scrawled in what looked like blood on the floor, was one simple word, SCHOOL. Rose sat up and looked at Cybil, worried about the condition her friend was in, not knowing if she'd be able to make it with the wound in her leg.

"Cybil?"

"What?"

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Probably, not very well mind you, but yeah. Why?"

Rose pointed out the word on the floor and Cybil nodded. Rose helped her stand, and then slowly released her. Cybil wobbled for a moment before she gained her balance and nodded at Rose.

"Let's go."

Both women slowly made their way out of the church, both with their guns in their hands and raised in front of them. Cybil was managing to limp her way along beside Rose, ignoring the searing pain every time she put the slightest weight on the injured leg. Soon, they reached the school, and Cybil had to stop. She leaned against the outside wall and closed her eyes. Rose stood next to her, watching their surroundings for any monsters.

"Go on Rose, I'll catch up."

"No. I'm not leaving you by yourself while your hurt like that."

"I can hardly support my own weight, I'm just slowing you down…"

"I don't care. You promised me we'd make it out of here together, and you're sticking to your promise."

With that, Rose pulled one of Cybil's arms over her shoulders and put one of hers around the cop's waist, supporting her. The two slowly made their way into the school and darkness assaulted their eyes. Cybil reached up and clicked on the flashlight clipped to her shoulder. The beam of light cut through the dark as they moved further into the building. Suddenly, the building shook, and both women looked at each other.

"Shit…"

"What could be that big…"

"The thing that gave me this damn leg injury…we need to find somewhere to hide and fast."

Rose suddenly remembered the bathroom and started towards it, only to be blocked by a completely new creature. It's had pure white eyes, short stubby legs, a total contrast to the long arms that drug the ground. Huge bat-like ears were perched on the side of it's head, and when it opened it's mouth, rows upon rows of sharp teeth were revealed. It was covered in patches of dirty, blood-caked fur, and gave off the worst odor either woman had ever smelled.

"What do we do…it's blocking the path…"

As Rose spoke the creature turned it's head towards her and growled, looking blindly into the darkness. Cybil bent down and picked up a lose stone from the ground before chucking it across the room. When it hit, the monster immediately followed the sound, and Cybil and Rose darted into the bathroom and shut the door.

"It must be blind…relies on hearing to locate it's victims…"

Rose sighed and leaned on the door as Cybil limped her way around the room, examining everything for any clues on what they were supposed to do now that they were at the school. Rose began hoping that the janitor she'd seen two years ago was no longer there, and let out a sigh of relief as Cybil pushed open the stall to reveal nothing.

"Okay…now that we're here…what the hell do we do?"

"I don't know…there must be another word in the school somewhere…or something we've got to find…"

Cybil sat down on the small bench in the bathroom to rest her leg as Rose continued to search around the bathroom. Rose sighed when she didn't find anything and leaned back against a wall, which gave out and fell, taking Rose with it.

"Rose!"

Cybil stood up and made her way to the hole, shining her flashlight into it. Rose was on the ground, covered in dust particles from the wall.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, and I think I may have just found our next destination…"

Cybil carefully climbed through the hole and her light fell on an arrow, drawn in blood on the wall in front of her. Rose stood up and dusted herself off before she looked at the arrow. Cybil shifted the beam of light and illuminated another arrow, and both of them started down the long dark hallway. The arrows continued to get lighter and lighter until they almost stopped showing up completely. After what seemed like hours to Rose and Cybil, they reached a large iron door with random body parts hanging from hooks on every inch of it.

Rose covered her mouth and reached out, pushing the door open. It creaked open and Rose stepped inside, Cybil following her. Rose turned to say something to the cop, and a large blade fell from the doorframe and sliced into the ground about two inches away from her toes. She stared at the blade, white as a ghost. Cybil gulped silently and started to climb over the blade to join Rose inside the newly discovered room.

"Guess we know how those body parts got there now…"

"Yeah…but someone had to hang them up…"

No sooner did Rose say those words, an old man shuffled out of the shadows and over to the door where he raised the blade again, completely ignoring the two women's presence. Cybil raised an eyebrow and moved cautiously towards the man.

"Uh…excuse me…sir?"

The man turned his head towards Cybil and stopped doing what he was doing, the blade falling to the ground once more.

"Um, we have no clue where we are…could you tell us?"

"Take a look around…you'll figure it out…"

Cybil blinked and then looked at Rose with a shrug. They moved further into the room and a light clicked on out of nowhere, temporarily blinding the two. When they were able to see again, both had to repress the urge to vomit. They were in what seemed to be a torture chamber of some sort. There were horrible looking machines and containment objects on every wall, and dangling from the ceiling as well.

Almost every single machine was occupied by a rotting corpse, or one that had been skinned or gutted, and every inch of the floor was stained with blood.

"There's gotta be a way out of here…"

Suddenly, a wall broke down and both women's heads shot towards the gaping hole, and both sets of eyes widened in horror at what they saw waiting there.

A.N: So…what is waiting for our two friends? You'll have to keep reading to find out. XP I love leaving cliff-hangers. Waits to be pelted by random fruits Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Until next time Silent Hill fans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

There, standing in the gaping hole was a monstrous creature that looked almost mutated beyond recognition. Cybil immediately ducked into the shadows, and then cursed when she saw Rose still in the middle of the room.

"ROSE!"

Rose ignored her, for there, in the creatures large jaws, was the body of her husband. She stared blankly at the monster, and the next thing she knew she was picked up in its large hand and was being carried off. Cybil's eyes widened and she stepped out from her hiding place, taking aim at the creatures back. She was knocked off balance by a horrendous roar that shook the entire room. The roar made her blood go cold, for she knew what it came from. Now standing in the hole in the wall, was the creature that had impaled Cybil's leg with its claw.

"Fuck…I don't have time for this…I've gotta find Rose…otherwise she'll end up as that monster's dinner…"

Cybil took a deep breath before she rushed headlong at the creature, rolled between its legs and shot the rocks above its head. They came down hard, knocking the creature to the ground. Knowing it wasn't dead; Cybil stood up and took off as quickly as she could with her leg injury. She found herself in a large room with five tunnels going in different directions.

"ROSE WHERE ARE YOU! FUCK!"

The cop hit the wall beside her in frustration before she leaned against it and slid down. Her head fell forward and the gun fell from her grip. Both hands came up to cradle her head as she leaned forward. Cybil looked down at her leg and the gun lying beside it. The horrors of Silent Hill were beginning to take their toll, and the cop actually considered picking up the gun and shooting herself to end it all, but then she remembered Rose.

"I've got to find her…"

She stood up and tucked the gun back into her waist holster and looked at the tunnels. Cybil knew the monster had gone down one of them, but which one. Something dangling from one of the tunnel entrances caught her eye and she walked over to it and pulled it off the metal.

"This is a piece of Rose's shirt…so they went this way…"

Cybil climbed carefully into the space and pulled her gun out again, made sure it was full, and began to walk down the metal passageway, her boots making each step echo eerily. Her eyes scanned the small area every few seconds, until she reached what looked like a glass bubble at the end of the walkway. When she peered through, her anger boiled inside her; there was Rose in a cage, huddled in one corner as a man in a white lab-coat specked with blood messed around inside the room. She pushed on the bubble, but it didn't budge, and she couldn't shoot it, or draw un-needed attention to herself.

"There's gotta be a way to get in there…"

Cybil looked up and saw an air duct above her head and smiled. She dislodged the metal grate and hoisted her self up into the tiny area. It was times like this that the cop was glad she wasn't claustrophobic any more. Cybil crawled along the air vents until she reached another metal grate. She looked down and smiled as she saw the room below her, but Rose was no longer in the cage, she was now clamped to a table by metal restraints. The cop moved the grate out of the way and jumped down, landing silently behind the man in the blood-stained lab coat. Cybil raised her gun and pressed it into his back.

"Get away from her."

"Cybil!"

Cybil grabbed the key's from the startled man's hand and unlocked the restraints, freeing Rose. She slowly backed away from the man, gun still aimed, Rose following, until they were under the air vent. Cybil laced her fingers together and knelt down.

"I'm gonna boost you up, once you're in there, go left and follow it straight until you get to the exit, it'll drop of into a passageway with a huge glass bubble at the end."

Rose nodded and Cybil lifted her up with her hands under one foot. Rose climbed into the air duct and did as Cybil told her. The officer grabbed a chair from a side of the room and got ready to climb up as well, only to be knocked across the room by the creature that had carried Rose away. The gun fell from her hand and skidded across the room, and once she had her balance back, she went after it, only to be pinned to the floor by the monster. Cybil was about two feet from her gun, and tried to reach it, failing. She glared up at the monster and jammed her boot up into it's eye, causing it to let go and howl in pain. She grabbed the gun, and was then flung through the glass bubble by the creature.

"CYBIL!"

Cybil stumbled to her feet and grabbed Rose's hand before taking off back down the passageway. Rose winced when she saw a shard of glass sticking out of Cybil's shoulder. Once they reached the room with the tunnels, Cybil pushed Rose into another one and climbed in herself, and they sat waiting to see if they were followed. Rose moved over to Cybil's side and looked at the glass, causing the officer to look down at it as well.

"Great…if I keep getting hurt like this I'm gonna have scars all over me…"

Rose pulled more bandages out of her little bag and Cybil rolled her eyes before reaching up and getting a grip on the glass. She clenched her teeth and yanked it out, letting out a small grunt of pain. Rose helped the cop get her arm out of her shirt and bandaged up her shoulder. Once the bandages were tied off, Cybil put her arm back in the shirt and leaned against the metal wall behind her.

"Are you alright Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…just a bit rattled…that's all."

Little did either woman know, that while Rose had been unconscious, poison had been injected into her bloodstream. Cybil nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Rose. She took the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet, a hand to her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…think I just stood up too fast…"

"Okay…we need to get out of here…"

"Cybil…on the wall, look."

Cybil glanced behind her and saw more arrows pointing down the tunnel they had taken refuge in, and she laughed. Rose looked at her as if she'd grown a second head before following her down the tunnel. Soon, they reached the outside world and Rose collapsed. Cybil knelt beside her, moving hair out of her eyes.

"Rose…Rose say something…"

"You're friend has been poisoned. She will begin to turn into one of the creatures that inhabit this town unless you find the antidote."

Cybil looked up to see the man from before, the one in the bloody lab-coat. She aimed her gun at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is it you mother fucker! Where is the antidote!"

"It is here, in town, somewhere. YOU must use your skills to find it. If not, you will lose her forever, she will become part of Silent Hill."

"D…Do I at least get a hint!"

"I will tell you only this, it is closer to you than you think." he said before vanishing into the thick fog.

Cybil cursed and put her gun away before she pulled one of Rose's arms over her shoulders and wrapped hers around her waist. Her eyes narrow in determination, Cybil headed towards the nearest building to start her search, the Grand Hotel. Now, not only were they fighting to save the world from ending up like Silent Hill, but Cybil herself was fighting to keep her friend from becoming a permanent resident of the decrepit town.

"I won't let you down, Rose…I won't let it happen…"

Their slow paced fight against the evils of Silent Hill, had now turned into a race against time for the female officer of the law.

**A.N: I will end this chapter here. A big thanks to Officer Bennett for thier constant positive reviews to this story. Since Officer Bennett seems to be the ONLY one reviewing this story any more, it's all thanks to her that I'm continuing to write this. Keep leaving feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

Cybil reached the doors of the hotel and pulled with her free hand, only to find them locked. The cop huffed in annoyance before she raised her foot and kicked the old rickety door right off the hinges before she pulled Rose inside.

"Where to start…." she wondered before lowering Rose into a chair near the wall.

Cybil reached up and turned on her shoulder-light before she started to search every single area of the lobby. Soon, desk drawers were scattered on the floor and Cybil was headed up the stairs to the rooms. She searched every room, tearing each one apart, searching in desks, dressers, nightstands, closets, under the bed and mattresses, and IN the mattresses themselves, she even checked pockets and flaps of old clothes she came across. Finding nothing, she returned downstairs and hauled Rose outside.

"Damn it…I'm not moving near fast enough…I need to find somewhere safe to put you…the church!"

Cybil looked over at the un-responsive woman next to her and then headed to the church where she laid Rose on one of the benches. She knelt down and looked at her friend.

"I need you to stay right here, no getting up and wandering around, okay?"

Rose moved her head in a very small nod before she closed her eyes. Cybil brushed hair out of her eyes before she stood and left the church at a run. She was almost completely drained of energy by the time she reached the one last building to check, the school. Cybil fell before the door, and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"No…I can't rest…"

With that, she pulled herself to her feet and entered the school before her. She searched every class room, every desk, every locker, and every bathroom stall. When she found nothing here either, the cop slid down the wall in defeat.

"I don't believe this….absolutely nothing…."

Cybil sighed and stood again before she walked back out of the building and started to make her way to the church. A movement off to the side caught her attention, and against her best judgment, she followed the shadowy figure through a series of alleyways and streets. The figure seemed not to notice her presence and continued on to where ever it was going. She continued to follow the shadow until it reached its destination, and when she saw the building, a sense of overwhelming fear entered her body. She was about to turn around and leave when she saw the little boy, Jake, walk into the building.

"Hey!"

He ignored her and continued into the building. Cybil sighed and followed him inside, the door slamming behind her. She was thrown into complete darkness for a few minutes before the red emergency lights along the walls flickered to life, giving the corridor and eerie glow. She took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall, her footsteps echoing off the metal walls. Her hand went to her gun on instinct, and as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights, she wished it would have stayed dark.

The metal walls were all caked in dry blood and had skin hanging off of them in random places. Cybil tried to block out the horrendous smell, refusing to turn back until she'd found out what the building was, and until she'd searched every area for Rose's cure. She kept walking down the corridor, only stopping when she stepped in a puddle of something. She looked down and then right back up again, resisting the urge to run back down the corridor and out of the building. The puddle was made up of what used to be a human or a human-like creature.

Cybil walked further down the corridor, and soon reached a door, also caked in blood and skin. She reached out and pushed it open with her foot, only to be blinded by the bright lights from inside. Once she could see again, she walked into the room and the door swung shut behind her. The room was painted white everywhere, the only color coming from a small red light in one corner.

"Where am I…?"

"No…don't let them get me…I'm innocent…I didn't do anything…"

"Hello? Is there someone in here?"

"The man….he wants to kill me…."

Cybil looked around the room; eyes squinted against the bright white lights and paint, trying to find the person that the voice belonged to.

"Where are you?"

"Mad…everyone has gone mad…"

She gave up trying to find the voice and started her search around the room. No corner was left untouched, of course, she couldn't find anything in the room. She punched the nearest wall, and nearly fell as the wall slid to the side. Cybil leaned in and glanced down the hall revealed by the sliding wall. The walls had things either hanging off or growing out of them, and there was a small box at the end of the long corridor. Her hope suddenly flared back to life and she started to walk down the hall. A sudden wail made her cover her ears and stop moving.

"What the hell!"

Only then did she recognize the things hanging from the walls were what seemed to be babies. Her eyes narrowed a bit as a door began to close at the end of the hallway, cutting her off from the box. She took off at a run, and slid under the door before it could close the last little bit. As it closed, the box fell off the shelf and right into Cybil's lap. She smiled, opened the box, pulled out the small bottle and stuck it in her pocket before finding her way out and back to the church. Once there and inside, her eyes widened at the sight before her. There, standing before the alter was one of the creatures, only it looked different than the others.

"Rose!"

"You're too late…she's already changed…" a voice said from the shadows.

"Like hell I'm too late!"

"You can't save her."

Cybil glared and blocked out the voice before she went to her friend's side. She pulled the bottle from her pocket, popped off the lid and poured the liquid down her throat before forcing her to swallow it. Rose started to twitch and fell to the ground, Cybil right beside her. The cop held the other woman as she twitched.

"Come on Rose…come back…"

Suddenly, Rose went completely still and her breathing turned shallow. Cybil let go of her and laid her on the ground, eyes wide in worry. She looked around and saw Jake walk out of the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"I am no one, I am a shadow, I am a demon, and I am mankind's worst nightmare. I will destroy the human world…everyone will fall into the hell of Silent Hill, everyone will die."

Cybil pulled out her gun and aimed it at the boy, finger on the trigger, ready to fire, until something latched onto her arm and bit into the skin, causing her to drop the weapon and jump away, holding her arm. When she looked back, she backed away more.

"No…"

There in front of her, stood Rose or the thing that used to be Rose. She now had pale skin, red eyes, fangs, and a pair of wings sprouting from her back. Her eyes glowed with the desire to kill, and she stepped forward. Cybil turned and ran into a different room and barricaded the door.

"Damn it…I can't just hide here like a coward…Rose is my friend…I can't let her be taken by this place…"

She wrapped up her arm and looked around the room, looking for anything she could use to defend herself without hurting Rose. Realizing that would be impossible, she stood up, eyes closed. When her eyes opened, they were full of determination. In her mind, Cybil swore that she would save her friend, and that's what she intended to do. When she opened the door, the creature turned to her and snarled, launched at her, ready to kill.

**A.N: And I stop here. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but class has been crazy lately, and my imagination seems to be dead right now. I will update as soon as possible. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own and am making NO money.**

Cybil narrowed her eyes and dodged as Shadow-Rose flew across the church at her, trying to rip her head from her shoulders. She dodged behind one of the many pews in the church and then pulled out her gun with a sigh.

"ROSE! ROSE STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOU!"

Shadow-Rose only roared and threw a pew across the room before she stepped towards the one Cybil was kneeling behind. The cop rose from her place on the floor and aimed her gun, finger on the trigger. Faster than she could register, the gun was skidding across the floor as Shadow-Rose picked her up by the neck and growled in her face, red eyes glowing with evil intent. Jake stood to the side, watching as his minion beat the living shit out of the poor police officer.

"Rose...stop it...you...don't want to...hurt me...we're...friends..." she said trying to get air into her lungs.

Shadow-Rose threw Cybil across the church into the wall, where she slid down to sit on the cold concrete floor under the large cross. She coughed as blood escaped her mouth and splattered onto the ground beneath her. Jake walked forward and stood beside the evil version of Rose, a wide, evil, demented grin on his face. He whispered something to Rose and vanished, as she moved forward, picked the injured officer up and slung her over her shoulder. Cybil winced and fought for a few minutes before falling into the sweet abyss of unconciousness.

When she came to, the cop was locked in what looked to be a prison cell, only it had a solid metal door instead of bars. She shook her head slightly and stood, only to find her hand chained to the bed.

"Where the hell am I..."

"You are in my domain now, human."

"Who are you!"

"I am the demon that has re-kindled the hells and demons of Silent Hill. I am the boy you knew as Jake."

At that moment, a large hulking figure opened the door to the room where Cybil was chained. Her eyes widened and she fell onto the bed in shock at the creature before her. The thing was a sick combination of Rose's human body and a reptile that walked on two legs. Her body was trapped inside the lizard's back, only her shoulders and head showing above the great green scales covering the reptile's body.

"ROSE! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!"

"I have created a very strong minion out of your friend, she serves me well."

"LET HER GO YOU MANIAC!"

Then, the large lizard creature turned to Cybil and blinked, large yellow eyes glinting in the dim lighting of the room. It opened it's mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth, and spoke.

"You wish to free her?"

"No, I LOVE seeing my friend as a damn demon, OF COURSE I WANT TO FREE HER!"

"Then you must find her."

"Find her?"

"Find her soul, and free it from the hell it is experiancing right now."

"How...can I see a soul!"

"That will be revealed in time, for I do not have the time to explain. You will know the soul when you see it, you will know in your heart."

"Fine...un-chain me."

"I cannot...you must free yourself." the lizard said before wandering off down the hall.

Cybil looked at the chain and the shackle around her wrist before looking around the room for anything she could use to break the chain. Seeing nothing, the cop swore and hit the wall. She looked at the shackle again and then took hold of it with her free hand before starting to pull, twisting and turning the trapped hand, cutting into her skin. Finally, with a final tug, and a large ammount of blood, her hand came free and she tore the bed sheet, quickly wrapping the bleeding hand.

"Alright...so I've got to find a soul...how hard could that be...what am I saying, I'll never be able to do this. No...I won't give up...I can't...not with her on the line...pull yourself together Bennett..."

Cybil took a breath and walked out into the hall, hand going for her gun, which of course had mysteriously vanished from her holster. She groaned and continued down the hall, passing more doors identical to the one she'd been locked behind. She took a look through the small window in one of the doors, and was greeted by a sight that almost made her vomit. Inside the room, was a young man, no older than 20, skinning himself alive and creating a nuse out of the severed skin. He had a maniacal grin on his face as he stood on the bed and looped the skin-nuse around his neck before stepping off the matress.

Cybil turned her head before continuing down the hall, trying to ignore the pained screams and moans of agony coming from behind the random locked doors. She instinctivly grabbed for her gun again, and growled in annoyance when it wasn't there.

"Damn people...taking my gun...they'll pay for that..."

Suddenly, a door at the far end of the hallway opened and a bright white light filled the area, causing the officer to shield her eyes and look away. The light grew warmer and less bright before it died completely.

"What the hell?"

A voice floated out from the door, "Cybil! Cybil help me!"

"ROSE!"

Cybil took off at a dead run towards the door, ignoring the extremely bad feeling flowing into her body as she got closer to it. When she reached the door itself, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the scene before her.

"Oh dear god."

**A.N: And we stop here for now. Keep leaving the delicious reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Okay?**

Through the door, was a gigantic maze of mirrors, bushes, walls and dead ends. Cybil stared at the area, for not only was there a maze, but there were actual visible human souls floating all over the room, moaning and groaning in agony. She took a deep breath and started down the set of steps, only to have the door slam and lock behind her. The cop jumped, and glanced behind her before continuing her journey down the steep stairs into the darkness below her. Luckily, they didn't take the flashlight off the shoulder of her uniform and she clicked it on at the bottom of the steps.

"CYBIL! HELP!"

"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Rose's voice died off and Cybil cursed, stopped walking and looked around, turning the beam of light towards different areas of the room. Suddenly, the lights in the room blared to life and momentarily blinded the officer.

"SHIT."

When she opened her eyes and was able to see, her eyes landed on the one creature that she didn't want to see at the moment, Pyramid Head, who was standing with his back to her. She quickly turned off the flash-light and moved slowly away from him, trying to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to attract his attention. Of course, such luck was not on her side, and he turned, dragging his giant sword across the ground as he did. He let out a groan and raised the sword above his head, only to bring it back down and let it slam into the floor about two feet from Cybil's toes. She turned on her heels and ran the opposite direction, INTO the giant maze in the middle of the room. Once she was sure Pyramid Head hadn't followed her, she stopped and realized where she was.

"Great…so now I'm in some damn fun-house looking thing with a sword-wielding creature looking for me….just fucking perfect…."

Cybil slid down the wall behind her and sighed before letting her head fall back against it as well. The constant moaning and wailing of the souls didn't help calm her nerves any at all. She leaned forward and grasped her head, closing her eyes, shaking a bit. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a flame shot across the passageway about a foot from where she was. Cybil got up and backed into a mirrored wall a few more feet away. She turned away from the flame and towards the mirror, nearly screaming when she saw her reflection. It was her, only she had decaying flesh, black eyes, horns and fangs, it seemed that the mirrors in the maze revealed different parts of the person who looked, and this was the evil and hate inside the officer.

"I've got to find Rose and get us both the hell out of here before I lose my mind…and I don't think that would take much…"

She turned away from the disturbing image in the mirror and started to walk, not noticing as her reflection stayed in the mirror, growling and snarling. Suddenly, one of the souls in the room let out an agonized cry, and as Cybil turned a corner, she saw the soul in it's own personal hell. It was being slowly torn apart, whipped and sliced by a knife over and over again. She ignored it and continued to walk, desperately trying to locate her friend's soul.

"Rose…where are you….give me a hint, anything…."

Soon, Cybil came to another mirror and instead of the demon, she saw herself as a young child, eyes wide and innocent, long blonde hair flowing down passed her shoulders to her mid-back, a yellow dress covering her body. She stopped and reached out, touching the mirror, and when she did, her reflection shrank back and vanished.

"Nothing surprises me here anymore…"

She continued to walk down the long passageway inside the maze until she came upon another soul, this one in a completely different type of hell. It was locked inside a tank, and the tank was full of blood. The soul was drowning over and over again, trying desperately to escape. Cybil shivered slightly but continued to walk. Suddenly, the ground fell from under her and she landed in a pool of water, coughing and trying to get her bearings back. Finally, she climbed out onto the walkway and looked up at the open trap-door.

"How the hell am I gonna get back up there…"

Cybil spotted an old ladder on one side of the room and grabbed it before propping it against the wall. She tested her weight on it and then started to climb, soon reaching the top. When she got there and poked her head out of the hole, she pulled it right back in again, for there, standing right outside, was Pyramid Head, flanked by a few of the nurses from the hospital. Taking in a deep breath, Cybil slipped from the hole and slowly started to walk the opposite direction. Of course, she was caught once more and had to run down random halls to escape the sword-wielding giant.

"I just can't get any luck today…."

"CYBIL! NO!"

"Rose? Rose where are you!"

"HELP ME!"

"ROSE!"

Once again, her friend's voice died away and she turned to another mirror only to nearly gag. She saw her teenage form in the arms of her first female dating experience. Cybil shuddered and turned away, hating the woman for what she'd done.

"Stupid whore…"

Soon, Cybil reached a large round area, and her eyes widened at what she saw. There, before her, was Rose's soul, being forced to watch as another woman was killed before her eyes. When she recognized the form of the slain woman, her stomach turned, it was her. Rose's soul was crying anger, sadness, and pain.

"ROSE!"

"Cybil…"

"I'm here! I'm gonna get you out of here…"

Suddenly, Pyramid Head was behind Cybil, and she covered her head, ready for the blow of his sword, needless to say she was shocked when it never came. The creature grunted something from under it's helmet, something that sounded suspiciously like the word love. The cop turned to him and blinked.

"Love?"

Pyramid head nodded and pointed his sword at Rose, uttering the word again before stepping forward. Then it hit her, love would free Rose's soul. The metal-headed giant was trying to HELP her, not hunt her down and kill her. Cybil let a small smile cross her lips before she turned to the soul before her.

"Rose…I…"

"Cybil…why'd you leave me…you were all I had…"

The cop narrowed her eyes before screaming at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU!"

A bright light exploded from the soul and filled the room, consuming everything within the area in warmth.

**A.N. I'm evil no? chuckle Keep reviewing and I keep writing. Until next time my faithful readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN**

Cybil stood stone still, shielding her eyes from the light until it died down. Soon, the room was back to its normal lighting and she uncovered her eyes, only to be greeted by the three forms of herself, the demon, the child, and the teenager.

"What the…where'd you come from…"

The demon launched forward and Cybil dodged under it, trying to find something on the floor or anywhere to defend herself. She quickly stood up, not finding anything to use, she decided to try and fight hand-to-hand. As the demon launched forward again Cybil brought her foot up and into its chest, sending it back a little bit. It growled and vanished into thin air, and the cop eased herself out of the fighting stance she'd been in. The child version of Cybil vanished, serving no purpose whatsoever, and the teenage version stood there, still in HER arms. She looked passed the pair of them, and saw Rose's soul floating, smiling at her. She smiled back and started to walk forward towards it.

"Well if it isn't my dear Cybil."

She stopped dead in her tracks at the voice and turned around, anger contorting her face into a glare. There before her was the form of her first ex-girlfriend, and the only person she'd truly grown to hate over the years. The woman moved forward and Cybil stepped back, giving her a genuine death glare.

"Don't you come near me you bitch…"

"Why Cybil, I'm shocked. I thought you loved me."

"I DID, until you pulled your little stunt…"

"So I cheated on you once…big deal…"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Oh...that…well yeah…"

Cybil simply shook her head and walked forward again, finally reaching Rose's soul. Once she was there, the room was once again enveloped in a warm white light, and this time when it died down, Cybil found herself back in the prison cell, with the evil version of Rose. It suddenly started wailing and groaning, holding it's head as it's skin melted away. The wings and everything else was slowly vanishing, and Rose was returning to normal. The officer smiled as Rose was completely changed back into her human self. Rose smiled as well and pulled Cybil into a tight hug.

"Thank you. You saved my life…again…"

"Of course…I couldn't just let you stay like that…"

"Let's get out of here."

Cybil nodded and the two of them walked to the door only to be confronted by Jake and the lizard creature. Rose attached herself to Cybil out of instinct as the cop's eyes narrowed into a glare. Jake took a step forward and Cybil pushed Rose behind her.

"Get out of our way."

"No."

"I said MOVE."

Jake simply laughed, and evil laugh that echoed off the walls of the room, a laugh that seemed too deep for a child of his size. Suddenly, he began to change, his body morphing into a humongous form of some sort.

"SHIT!"

Cybil pushed Rose out of the way and dodged herself as the demon swung it's gigantic arm down towards them. The ground shattered under the force of the blow, sending concrete flying in every direction. Rose screamed in fear and sank down into the corner, covering her head, trying to protect it from flying concrete. Only then did she hear the scream that ripped from Cybil's throat, though she dared not look up to see what had caused the sound. Suddenly, blood dripped onto the ground in front of her and she looked up, eyes widening in utter fear at what she saw. There, hanging from the demon's claw, was Cybil.

"CYBIL!"

The demon dropped her to the ground and roared before it took off through the roof of the building. Rose immediately moved to Cybil's side and held her head off the floor, looking over her body to find out the extent of her wounds. Tears pricked at her eyes as she saw the gaping hold in the other woman's stomach from the demon's claw.

"Cybil…hang on….please hang on….you can't leave me…"

Cybil coughed, blood escaping her mouth, eyes growing dull and lifeless. Rose's tears finally broke free of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She pulled Cybil to her and held her close.

"Rose…are you….alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine…but don't talk, save your strength…you can't die. I…I don't know what I'd do without you…."

She stood and pulled Cybil to her feet, pulling one of her arms over her shoulders and starting to walk, dragging the dead weight of the cop with her. Rose made her way out of the cell and walked down the long narrow hallway, looking frantically for the exit. Soon, the exit was in sight, and Rose was rushing towards it like a mad-woman.

"Hold on….we're almost out of here….just a little further…."

Cybil, however, did not have enough fight left to make it to the exit, she fell from Rose's arms and onto the ground, bleeding heavily. Rose knelt beside her and tried to haul her up to her feet again, to no avail. The cop laid on the ground, blood pooling underneath her, life leaving her eyes, breath growing more shallow.

"NO! Cybil! Get up and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Go…"

"I'm not leaving you Cybil…I can't."

Cybil coughed a few times and then smiled weakly at Rose. She started to say something, but couldn't get it out in time. Her head turned to the side, he eyes closed, and her breathing stopped completely.

"CYBIL!"

**A.N: I stop it here. Dodges all objects being thrown Don't worry, I can't kill off our dearest Cybil! Keep reading my faithful fans!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. ((A.N I know pyramid head is WAY OOC, but you'll see why))**

Rose stared in horror at her friend, who now laid dead at her side, the woman who'd made sure that she and Sharron had escaped Silent Hill with their lives, and almost lost hers in the process. Now, Cybil had saved her from a life as a creature, a life of living permanently in Silent Hill under the control of the demon, and actually lost her own life. Rose heaved the body into her arms and stood up, walking slowly towards the exit. Once outside, she kneeled and laid Cybil on the ground, looking over the injuries that had caused her death.

"No…why did you have to die…I…I didn't even get to tell you what I wanted to tell you…"

Suddenly, out of the fog came a figure. As it grew closer, Rose recognized it as Pyramid Head and immediately went on the defensive. The giant knelt down beside Cybil's body and grunted before picking her up. Rose watched as he stood up and started to walk away before she stood and followed him, curious to find out where Cybil was being taken. He walked into a building and laid Cybil on an old bed before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Odd…I thought he was the bad guy…."

"He is one of the few still under my control, what happened?" a voice called from the darkness, a voice that Rose recognized as Dark Alessa.

"She…was killed protecting me….a…a huge demon…he impaled her on one…of his claws….I…I couldn't stop it…."

Dark Alessa stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the bed where Cybil's body was laying. She looked over the extent of the wound in her stomach before she lifted her hands and placed them on the skin around the wound. Cybil began to glow brightly and Rose covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. When she opened them again, Cybil was sitting up on the old bed, eyes open, and breathing.

"What the….what happened…."

"Cy…Cybil?!"

"Rose? What happened…where am I…and why do I feel like I've had something rammed through my body…"

"You…You were dead…a…demon impaled you with a claw, and then you were brought here. Alessa brought you back to life…."

"Ahh…wait a second, I WAS DEAD?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Rose moved over to Cybil and pulled her into a tight hug, tears escaping her eyes, only this time, tears of happiness. Cybil slid off the bed before hugging her back and closing her eyes.

"I'm…glad you're back…"

"Yeah, so am I…I wasn't near ready to die yet."

"I heard you….when you saved me…I heard what you said…."

Cybil blushed and scratched the back of her neck before turning her head away and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah…well…"

"I just want to tell you….I…love you too…."

Cybil smiled, and then an evil laughter filled the area and it grew dark.

**A.N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm having major writers block at the moment. Please continue to leave your feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MIINE**

As the room the two women stood in grew darker by the minute, the evil laugh intensified and filled the small area. Cybil reached over and grabbed Rose's hand as the other woman moved closer to her out of fear. Rose let out a squeak as a pair of glowing red eyes materialized in the darkness in front of them.

"Cybil…what the hell is that?!"

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling that we're going to find out….and I don't think we're going to like it very much…."

The cop spotted her gun laying on the ground and rushed towards it, only to be picked up by the same giant creature that had kidnapped Rose before.

"CYBIL!! NO!!"

"ROSE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE HERE!!"

Cybil's eyes softened just a bit before they grew cold in determination. She shot out her foot and her boot connected with the creature's jaw, and a sick crack was heard. Rose stared in horror as the monstrous being roared in pain and threw the cop to the ground, one of it's massive hands going up to it's face to hold the broken jaw. Cybil struggled to her feet and rushed forward, snatching her gun from the ground and aiming at the creature before her. She placed her finger on the trigger and narrowed her eyes.

"Rose…let's try and get out of here without wasting any of these bullets…..we need to save them for that damned kid."

Rose nodded and took her hand again before starting to walk. The officer made sure she walked sort-of in front of the other woman in case the monster decided it wanted to attack them again. Soon, they were out of the room and into the hallway. Cybil broke into a run, tugging on Rose's hand, pulling her along beside her.

"Cybil…what are we going to do when we find the boy? I don't think I could **_let _**you kill him if he looked human…."

"We don't have a choice…" she said with a grim look on her face.

Rose sighed and gave Cybil's hand a squeeze before a very small smile curled onto her face as they ran.

"Cybil…if we don't make it through this…"

"Don't even talk like that. We **_WILL _**make it through this, and our lives will go back to normal…or as normal as they can be…"

"Yeah…how normal can the lives of two women who've been through hell and back be…"

"Not very normal."

Rose chuckled and shielded her eyes as they ran out the door into the sun. The two stopped in their tracks and looked at each other with confusion written on their faces. Usually the town had been foggy and distorted, filled with monsters that would attack from around every corner, but now, the sun was shining bright in the sky, and no trace of any monsters could be found. Rose let go of the cop's hand and moved forward, towards an alleyway behind one of the buildings, where there seemed to be noise coming from. When she got there, she screamed and backed away.

Cybil heard her scream and ran to her, gun up and ready, flashlight beam cutting into the darkness of the narrow alley. There, before them, were a group of about ten dumpsters that seemed to be **_bleeding _**from the outside.

"What in God's name…"

Rose backed away more and her back struck the wall behind her, and she slid down, eyes wide in fear. Cybil's eyebrow shot up, wondering what the woman could have seen to frighten her so badly. When Rose wouldn't tell her, the cop sighed and moved **_into _**the alleyway itself, flashlight illuminating the path, and that's when she saw it. All over the sidewalk there were bodies, in fact, you couldn't even **_see _**the sidewalk at all. She covered her nose and mouth and walked over to one of the dumpsters and, using the barrel of her gun, lifted the lid. The sight inside nearly made the officer fall over in disgust/fear, they were full of decaying bodies and body parts, some not even identifiable any longer.

"Well…I guess we know where the horrible stench of this town comes from…"

"I...guess…so…."

"Rose? Are you alright?" she asked quickly making her way back over to Rose and helping her up.

"Yeah….I guess so…I'll be fine…."

Cybil led her away from the alleyway and let out a sigh as the fog began to roll back into the town, covering what little sun was filtering through. Rose squeaked and moved closer to Cybil out of fear. The cop looked around the area, eyes scanning for a route to take that didn't involve walking in plain sight through the streets.

"C'mon, let's get out of here….this way."

Cybil started back towards the alleyway with the dumpsters, and immediately felt Rose stiffen and stop moving.

"Rose??"

The woman was standing stone still, eyes glazed over before she started to walk back towards the drop-off. Cybil raised an eyebrow and followed her, until she saw Rose had no intention of stopping. The cop grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her back away from the chasm. Needless to say she was shocked when Rose simply turned and glared at her.

"What the hell…what's wrong with you?"

Rose didn't answer her, and turned back around, shrugging the cop's hand off of her shoulder. She kept walking, and Cybil stared.

"Okay….not good…"

The cop moved in front of her and put both hand on Rose's shoulders and tried to push her back, only to be pushed FORWARD by her almost inhuman strength. Cybil gritted her teeth and pushed back against the woman's shoulders with all her strength, trying to get her to move AWAY from the fast-approaching drop off.

"Damn it Rose! GO THE OTHER WAY!!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath the two women began to crack and crumble away. Cybil cursed loudly and continued to try and push Rose in the opposite direction. Then, the ground gave way and they fell into the darkness below.

**A.N: I know this is kinda short, but I've been suffering from MAJOR writers block and sickness, so...yeah...I'll try and make my next chapter longer, but it may take a while for me to update again. Keep leaving reviews though! keeps me goin!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, don't own, blah blah. ((I know some of you may recognize this, it is sort of a crossover moment with The Decent.))**

When Cybil woke up, she sat up and immediately grabbed her head, a pounding sensation flooding her senses.

"Ahh…what the hell? Where am I…Rose?!"

"Over here…"

The cop made her way slowly towards the voice, her flashlight beam cutting through the darkness. Once she managed to find Rose, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You can't FEEL that?? Look at your arm!"

Rose looked down and winced immediately when she saw her arm. The bone was shattered and sticking up through her skin.

"Oh lord…"

Cybil ran a hand through her hair and when she pulled it away, saw blood. She cursed silently and looked around the area, looking for anything she could use to make a splint for Rose's arm. A couple pieces of wood caught her attention and she grabbed them.

"Okay….I have to put your bone back in your arm and then splint it up…"

Rose stared at her in shock.

"Put it…back in? How the heck are you going to do that?"

"It's going to be painful..."

"I'm sure it will be…just get it over with…"

Cybil nodded and quickly pushed the bone back in before removing her uniform shirt and tearing it into strips to secure the wood around the arm.

"It's not professional…but hey…better than nothing…" she said before standing and helping Rose up.

"Thanks…now we just have to get out of here…"

"Yeah…that should be fun…" she said with a sigh.

"Cmon…lets go."

Rose nodded and followed Cybil as she started to walk, pulling out her gun.

"Good thing you have that flashlight, huh?"

"Yeah, still kinda hard to see though. Stay close…don't wanna get lost down here…"

Rose nodded again and reached out with her good arm, grabbing hold of the Cop's arm. As the two of them made their way through the dark tunnels and crevices, they were completely unaware of pale yellow eyes watching them from the darkness. A sudden sound caught Cybil's attention and she stopped moving.

"What's wrong??"

"Did you hear that too??"

"I didn't hear anything…what did it sound like?"

"Like something scraping along the ground…" she said before turning to face behind her, aiming her gun, flashlight once again cutting through the darkness just in time to illuminate a figure rush to one side out of the light.

"Holy…"

"Come on Cybil! Let's just…keep moving."

"Uh…yeah…keep moving…" she said turning back around and starting to walk again.

The sound started up again the moment the two women started to walk, and out of nowhere, something ran around in front of them and into the beam of light from Cybil's flashlight. It was grey in color, and looked almost human. The only inhuman things about it were its eyes, which were a pale yellow with a red pupil, it's teeth, which were sharp and jutted out of it's mouth, and it's nose, which was nothing but a hole in the face.

"What IS that thing?!"

"I don't know, and I don't really wanna find out!!" Cybil said firing her gun into the creature's head, taking it down, only to have more dart out of the shadows towards them.

The two took off running, until they came upon an opening in the roof of the cavern. Cybil knelt down and looked over at Rose.

"I'm going to lift you up, and you have to pull yourself out."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll get out somehow, just go."

After a little hesitation, Rose let herself be lifted up to the hole where she exited the cave through the hole. Cybil tucked her gun away and started to climb up, getting herself up through the hole before laying down on the ground to catch her breath.

**A.N: I WRITE AGAIN! Forgive me for not updating in so long. I've been preparing for college and all that, so I've been really really busy. I know this is short, but…it's all I could come up with.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I still do not own, you guys know the drill.**

As they laid on the ground, catching their breath after running from the creatures below the ground, light began to filter through the clouds hanging over the decrepit town.

"Maybe…it's over…"

"I highly doubt it…"

"So what now, Cybil?"

"We have to find that kid, and get rid of him."

Rose looked down and then stood up, looking around the area surrounding them. Cybil stood up as well and stretched her arms over her head, only to have something clamp around her ankle and yank her back down into the hole, gun falling from her hand.

"AHH!!!"

"CYBIL!!"

Rose grabbed the gun from the ground and went to follow her into the hole, but something was pushed up over it from the inside, blocking it off from entry, OR exit. Down in the dank and smelly underground caves, an unconscious Cybil was being drug somewhere by two of the creatures. Once the cop regained consciousness and her eyes opened, she rolled onto her side, only to be greeted by a half-eaten corpse.

"What the fuck?! Where am I?!"

She sat up and groped for her gun, which, of course, wasn't there.

"Shit…"

She stood up and rubbed the back of her head before flipping on the flashlight and looking around. As the beam of light illuminated different parts of the room, her stomach turned. On nearly every wall, hung half-eaten bodies, and the floor was completely covered.

"Great….now how do I get out of THIS…."

Cybil mumbled under her breath and headed towards an opening in the room. One out, she began to search for a way to get out of the caves.

"Okay…there was one hole, so maybe there are more."

After about an hour of searching, and no way out, the cop sat down on the cold, wet ground and leaned against the cave wall. A hand covering a large gash on her shoulder she'd received from one of the creatures when she'd run across it. The constant running for an hour straight finally began to take its toll on the woman, and she fell into the sweet abyss of sleep. She woke to a sharp pain in her leg, and opened her eyes to see one of the creatures attempting to devour her foot THROUGH the thick leather boot, and promptly kicked it in the face before standing up.

"Ah! Damn it!!"

The creature rushed towards Cybil, kicking rocks and bones up behind it. Her hand immediately went for her gun, only to remember it wasn't there.

"Shit…." She said before the creature tackled her to the ground, teeth tearing into her shoulder.

The cop let out a scream of pain trying to get the thing off of her. She spotted a large stick over to one side and reached out for it. As soon as her fingers touched it, she was yanked backwards, the creature still tearing into her shoulder. Cybil kicked it hard in the stomach, managing to get it off before she grabbed the huge stick, whacking the thing in the head, breaking it open. As soon as she was sure it was dead, she sat down and cut a leg from her pants before wrapping it around her demolished shoulder.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here before I get myself killed…."

She stood up and winced at the pain in both her shoulder and her foot, that had a deep bite-mark on it. After a few more hours of searching, Cybil finally found a way out of the caves. She heard gunfire and headed towards it, only to black out and fall to the ground from blood-loss. The last thing she saw, was a blurry figure approaching her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE….I shall do no more disclaimers because I have one in every other chapter.**

When the cop re-gained consciousness, she groaned and looked around, only to find herself in a pitch black room with a small light in one corner emitting an eerie red light. She tried to sit up, only to find her hands and feet were shackled to a metal table.

"Great…."

Cybil squinted into the room, trying to see anything at all that would give her an idea of where she was. When she didn't see anything period, she sighed and relaxed herself against the table.

"No point in fighting…not like I can break solid metal…."

"So, you're not an idiot after all."

"Hardly…."

"So calm in the face of death, are you, _officer_?"

"I'm just confident that once I get off this damned table I'm going to put a bullet right through that smug little face of yours."

The laugh that emitted from Jake's mouth cause the lady cop's blood to run cold, and her body to tense up all over again. Then, the lights in the room blared to life, causing her to close her eyes against the sudden light.

"I'm going to have so much fun torturing you to death…." He said before rolling a tray over that held many cruel looking instruments.

Cybil glared and daggers at him as he lifted one of the many instruments up and began to inspect it. He sat it back down again and shook his head, muttering to himself before picking up another, and then another. Finally, a sinister grin curled onto his lips and he turned to face the table again.

"This should do nicely to start with."

"What the hell is that?!"

"You'll see, trust me, you'll see."

With that, he ripped her shirt down the middle and flung it open before looking her over.

"Hm…where to start, where to start…you know, you really do have a beautiful body. Too bad it's going to be so mutilated, people won't be able to tell you were ever human."

The instrument he was holding in his hand glowed, and Cybil's eyebrows shot up. Jake grinned evilly and lowered it onto her skin, the glowing blade causing blood to gush forward and onto his face.

"Mmm, lovely."

The cop groaned and clenched her eyes shut, fighting off the intense pain of her skin being pierced. The boy just kept his sick little grin while he drug the blade up towards her chest before removing it, the heated metal cauterizing the wound.

"Wouldn't want you bleeding to death on me, not yet anyways. I'm not done having my fun yet."

"Go to hell."

"Already there officer."

He smirked and slashed across her face with the heated blade, splattering a small amount of blood over her face and his hand. After about an hour, her skin was covered in scars. He smiled again and pulled out a normal knife and shoved it into her side before pulling it out again.

"Now, I'm going to sit and watch you bleed to death." He said pulling a chair from against the wall to the center of the room.

Eventually, the blood-loss began to take it's toll on Cybil and she began to grow weak, just as a gunshot went off, and Jake fell forward with a bullet-hole in the back of his head. She turned her head, and smiled when she saw Rose standing with a smoking gun in her hand.

"Oh my god…Cybil!!"

The other woman ran to the table and began to work on freeing her. Once she finally got the shackles undone, she ripped half of her skirt off and wrapped it around the bleeding wound in the cop's side before yanking Jake's long jacket off of him and handing it to her.

"Let's get you the hell out of here."

She nodded and let Rose help her out of the building before collapsing against the wall of another building.

"I can't keep going….too tired…."

"Cybil Bennett don't you DARE give up on me…"

"I'm sorry….I think this is really it for me…"

"No….no it can't be! It can't end like this…."

"Rose….just get out of here before something else happens. Don't worry about me…true, I didn't want to die here…but when death comes, no one really has a choice." She said with a wince.

"Don't leave me…please…"

After looking up into Rose's eyes, the cop felt her need to live come back ten-fold and she struggled to her feet with the other woman's help.

"Let's go."

As they reached the car, Cybil fell and Rose managed to catch her, holding her close.

"Hold on Cybil….please hold on…."

"I'm trying…"

Rose managed to get the cop into the car before rushing her to the hospital, where she was rushed into treatment. Later, the doctor came out of the room and approached Rose.

"You came in with Officer Bennett, didn't you?"

"Yes…is she alright?"

"I'm afraid she's slid into a coma…we're not sure when, or if, she'll wake up…" he said with a sad sigh, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"C…Can I see her??"

"Of course."

The doctor gave her the room number and walked away. The woman walked down the hallway and into the lady cop's room. She stayed until visiting hours ended, and then, had to be nearly drug from the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow….I'm not going to stop coming until you wake up….I know you'll wake up, I love you…." She said before leaning down and giving the comatose woman a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wake up soon." Was all she said before leaving.

**A.N: Well….long awaited next chapter! I'm sorry about the delay everyone, because I've been in school, so I've been REALLY busy. Here it is, chapter FOURTEEN!!**


	15. Author's NotePlease Read

Dear readers,

I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I am pleased to tell you that I will be removing this story, and replacing it with a MUCH better one. I am currently working on an RP with a friend of mine, which I will be editing into story form and posting. ^_^


	16. Author's noteyet again

WOW I haven't been on here in FOREVER! I will try to update more regularly haha. I've been super busy, plus I kinda forgot I had stories on here…..O Sooooo…I have a bunch of roleplays going with a friend of mine, and I will be editing them into story form, or having her do it, and I will be posting those here as well! Sorry for being away for SOOOOO long!


End file.
